The Internet has become an increasingly dominant platform for the publication of electronic content, for both the media and the general population. Electronic content takes on many forms, such as articles or web pages that include pictures, videos, or other visual content.
As the use of mobile devices for digesting electronic content becomes more prevalent, however, consumers often struggle to view and interact with electronic content in an engaging, efficient, and effective manner.